


I wish *I* could make a wish too...

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Pencil, elf!Merlin, pic for a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wishes he could be more than just a clerk!elf. Maybe even go on a quest or something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish *I* could make a wish too...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Magic of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369264) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> Rotrude, you are plain evil, making merls so sads. Please make him happy :)) and me too :)

 


End file.
